


Boys Who Love Flowers

by destroza



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroza/pseuds/destroza
Summary: Bram has trouble accepting the changes that come with growing up. Simon comforts him with a flower.





	Boys Who Love Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick fluff piece I wrote because I've been reading a lot of in-progress angst/hurt fics that leave me on cliffhangers and wanted some fluff to help me cope while I wait for updates. LOL. I had this weird headcanon that Simon is really into gardening and so this fic came to be. I'm Spierfeld trash (sue me!), but aren't we all? Anyway, it's not much but I hope you like it at least a little. Thank you.

It was apparent that Simon absolutely loves flowers. Not in a way that means he only loved receiving them as gifts, either. Over the months of their dating, Bram had learned that Simon stockpiles garden catalogs to fantasize over which he used to convince his dad to allow him to have a spot in the backyard to start a garden of his own. He would talk about how he selects just the right rose for a particular spot based on the soil type and amount of sun the area gets, and cares for his plants like he would a pet. He affectionately refers to every single one of his flowers as his babies. Some of his flowers even had names. Simon would mention an outbreak of aphids in his tulips with the same concern as announcing that the car needs to be fixed or that someone ran over the neighbor’s cat. One day, he even came bouncing into class, glowing over a new bud on his favorite plant. And he carefully, _carefully_ , monitors his flowers blooming until he feels that it's _just_ right to finally cut.

  
“He’s such a nerd.” It was the last week before the end of summer break. The sun was out, too beautiful of a day to be spent in Nick’s basement playing video games or wasting time and money at the mall. Abby and Bram set out a few lawn chairs for a backyard cookout that the Spiers had invited them to and watched as Simon tended to his garden. Nick kicked around a soccer ball while Leah was immersed in a new volume of her favorite manga series.

   
“Don’t kick the ball too close to my flowers, Nick!” Simon scolded from the garden.

   
“Bram, you have to marry him.” Abby teased.

   
Bram began stirring sugar into a fresh jug of iced tea that Simon’s mom had prepared for them and blushed. “Well, that’s the plan. If we make it that far, anyway.”

   
“Why so pessimistic?” Abby began slicing a few lemon wedges. “There’s only one thing Simon loves more than his flowers and Oreos. And that’s you babe.” Abby said as she took the pitcher from Bram and poured herself a cup of iced tea.

   
Simon looked up from the bed of roses he had been pruning and waved. Bram couldn’t help but smile. It was true. He was in love.

   
Bram was in love with the boy whose kisses always tasted vaguely of cookies and happiness. He was in love with the boy who always had grass stains on his jeans and flower petals littered in his perpetual bed head. The dirt smudged rosy-cheeked boy who could light up any room with his radiant smile and moon-gray eyes.

   
“Here, you must be thirsty.” Bram walked over to Simon’s spot in the garden and handed him a cup of iced tea. Simon looked up from his flowerbed and gratefully took the beverage from his boyfriend. He tilted back his sunhat and smiled as he pat away a few beads of sweat.

 

“Thanks babe! I’m parched!” He chugged down the tea and expressed his thanks with a loud _ahhhhh._

   
Bram took a spot in a soft grassy area next to Simon in his garden. He began tearing blades of grass and threw them onto his boyfriend as he worked while they sat in a comfortable silence in the warmth of the summer sun.

   
“Look at how healthy Charlotte is getting.” Simon pulled a few weeds out of the soil around a bed of yellow daffodils. “She’s really getting along well with Charlie and Veronica.” He made his way over to a bed of pink tulips. “It’s just unfortunate that I couldn’t get the baby’s breath to grow the way I wanted. It broke my heart when I had to dig them out.” He frowned as he worked his way over to an empty patch of soil where the flowers once grew.

   
Simon’s garden really was impressive to look at, Bram had to admit. When Simon had first brought up the idea of starting a garden, he was a little skeptical. While the garden wasn’t exactly catalog ready, Simon’s hard work was starting to pay off. One of Bram’s favorite things that Simon planted was the citronella. He loved the way the breeze would pick up on its lemony aroma. It helped that it also kept the mosquitoes at bay. Simon even started planting herbs for Nora after realizing how much better they tasted picked freshly from the garden. Simon’s dad had once joked that he should start growing parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Simon didn’t understand why it was so funny. It wasn’t until Bram explained to Simon that it was a song made popular by none other than the famous duo of Simon and Garfunkel. Simon hated his dad’s jokes but Bram secretly hoped that Simon would turn out just like Mr. Spier when he got older.

   
“Hey Si?”

   
“Yeah?”   
  
  
“I never want this to end.”  
  
   
Bram watched as Abby began chasing Nick around the yard with the water hose while Bieber rolled in the grass next to Leah begging for belly rubs. He smiled as Nora came out with a tray of freshly baked muffins. “They aren’t crumbly enough!” She whined. Mrs. Spier came tagging along with burgers in hand, reassuring her daughter that everyone would love them. All the while, Mr. Spier began setting up the grill.

   
Simon didn’t say anything, but offered a comforting smile. He snipped a flower from his garden and handed it to Bram. “Here, this is for you.”

   
Bram stared at the blue peony that Simon was holding. “For me?”

   
“I tended to that flower all summer.” Simon removed his gardening gloves and took a spot next to Bram on the grass. He rested his head on Bram’s shoulder and sighed contently. “I was just waiting for the right moment to pick it. I named him Abraham.”

   
Bram lifted the flower to his nose and took a quick whiff. “He smells sweet.”

   
Simon nodded. “Just like the boy I named him after.” Simon leaned closer to Bram and pressed their lips together. They shared a few chaste kisses before pulling away. Simon placed his head back on Bram’s shoulder and closed his eyes.  
 

“This is what I mean when I don’t want this to end. Ever.” Bram began to play with Simon’s hair and sighed. “Can you believe we’re almost seniors?”

   
Simon shrugged. “Who said this ever has to end?”  
  
“Well I’m just getting a little anxious, you know? My mom started leaving college brochures around the house. She thinks she’s being slick, but I’m pretty sure this is her way of letting me know that she wants me to go out of state, but…”   
  
“But what?” Simon asked, interrupting Bram before he could finish.

   
Bram sighed again. “I guess I’m just afraid of change.”   
  
“Change doesn’t necessarily mean that all of this has to end, though.” Simon perked up. “I won’t lie. I’ve thought about this, too. I don’t have your kind of grades, and I’m not exactly the sports type so it’s a little unrealistic that we could get into the same school.”

   
Bram frowned. “You aren’t a terrible student, though, I’m sure that…”

   
Simon cut Bram off with a kiss. Bram instinctively wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist. “Where ever you decide to go, I’ll support your decision. I can probably look at colleges in the same state or same city as you. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

   
“But I don’t want to hold you back, either!” Bram protested.   
  
“You won’t be holding me back. Besides, I don’t even know what I want to be when I grow up. Who knows if I’ll even go to college? Maybe I’ll just be a high school drop out and bum off of my successful boyfriend. I can stay home and do all the chores and tend to my garden and cook you dinner every night while you solve all the world’s problems with your smartness.”

   
“I don’t think your mom would be too happy if you decided to drop out of school.” Bram chuckled. “And Si, judging by your room… Our house would always be a mess. And you aren’t exactly the greatest cook.”

   
“So mean.” Simon puffed his cheeks and pouted “And I only mistook the sugar for salt one time!” Simon playfully slapped Bram’s arm. “You didn’t have to lie to me and tell me that the cupcakes I made for you birthday were good. I knew they were too salty after I took a bite. At least Leah was honest when she tried them.”

   
“You were just so excited when you showed up to school with them and I didn’t want to take away from you.” Bram nodded. “It was honestly the thought that counted.”  
 

They sat in another comfortable silence and played with each other’s fingers before Simon finally spoke again.  
 

“But you know, Bram, we have the rest of the school year to think about all of this. We have the whole year to make more memories and to figure out what we want to do with our lives. Sure, this is all going to change eventually, but why can’t we just enjoy it for what it is now?”  
 

“I guess you’re right.” Bram finally agreed. “I’ve just been so in my own head lately that I’ve been letting my nerves get the best of me.”  
 

The boys stood up when Mr. Spier began calling everyone in for lunch.  
  


“All right! Burgers!” Nick shouted.   


“Ladies first!” Abby practically tackled Nick to the ground as they made their way towards the food.  
 

“You guys, the food isn’t going to run away!” Leah laughed with Bieber excitedly following behind.  
 

“Bram?” Simon gave his boyfriend’s hand a firm squeeze.

  
“Yeah, Simon?”  
  


“I love you.”

   
Bram smiled. “I love you, too.”


End file.
